jaldaporafandomcom-20200213-history
Yvain Argall
Yvain Argall, born Yvain Bowen, is a male Human Ranger. Twenty nine years of age, Yvain is 5'3" in height and weighs roughly 110 pounds. His hair and eyes are brown, and he rarely shaves. Backstory Yvain Bowen was born the twelfth - and last - of a fallen noble family of the Little Caliphate. Remembering only his first name after being lost to the wilds during a family outing, he found his way into the company of a Ranger Knight and his motley assortment of followers and retainers. Taken in and raised as a foundling child in the wild lands of the Jackal Wastes, Yvain found himself spending more time away from his adoptive clan. And so his name, archaic of some form meaning ‘living in the quiet places’, was gifted to him. In time, Yvain grew into a strong and independent young man with a fierce determination to protect the innocent, drive back the forces of chaos and shepherd his fellow man onto a more civilized path. A path where children are not lost to the woods, at the very least. Trained throughout the inland reaches west of the Khanate, he has come to find mobility his strength and ally when all else fails. Never truly comfortable in any one settlement, whether among his own kind, the small folk or any other lawful race, he seems most content when traveling. Idiosyncrasies After many years alone or with very little company, Yvain has become his own person in a number of ways. Most noticeably, a small set of behaviors which civilized folk consider 'idiosyncratic', Yvain considers 'normal' and less polite folk consider either 'crazy' or 'weird'. Self-Reference While a few people who have grown close to Yvain consider that it means a lack of personality, Yvain considers it quite normal to avoid use of the words "I" and "Mine" in reference to himself. Quite capable of using the words and easily possessed of sufficient sense of self, Yvain nonetheless merely chooses to speak the way he does. Fighting Style Despite being quite handy with a bow, Yvain often joins into combat wielding both a longsword and a shortsword. If prompted for an explanation, he quite casually responds that he was taught to fight in this manner by his mentor. Recent Events It was just the beginning of the harvest festival time when Yvain found himself roaming the northern valley of the Ten Cultures League, just outside of Foxfield. As he was making his way into town, he came across signs of recent Orc raids and sought to render aid to a ravaged farmhouse. It was while doing so that he made the acquaintance of a recently gathered adventuring party whose goal was to track down and gather information on the very same Orcs. These Orcs having just the night before marauded the town of Foxfield and killing a not-insignificant number of the people there. Thinking hurriedly, though being of two minds on the subject, Yvain agreed to join the group and provide his services in tracking and other legerdemain. Suffering from poison and spiderbite, Yvain died on 17 Greenfall, 1562 AR. However, through strange elemental magics of the wizard Zelligar, the paladin Noer Enthwarler was able to bring him back from the dead four days later. Category:Rangers Category:Humans Category:Player Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:The anteglacic era